


Swing. Swing.

by every_fandom_ever



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Peter, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Whumptober, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever





	Swing. Swing.

**Day 27**

Peter watched as the chains around his wrists swung, hitting each other lightly. The chains around his ankles just scraped against the concrete. Peter hated that sound. Instead, we watched the chains swing around like a swing. He imagined that he was swinging on the chains, laughing with-

“Вставай!” Peter stayed in his head. He thought about Bucky making him banana bread at three in the morning while teaching him Russian. He thought about Tony falling asleep in the lab, almost setting his tee-shirt on fire. He thought about Steve teaching him how to use oil paints. He thought about May and her lasagna being slightly burnt. He thought about that as the bad men dragged him away.

He thought about his family, instead of the chair.

The chair

Pain

It hurts

Family

Dinner

Someone help

Him

Watch

The

Chains

Help.

  
  


He can’t remember his name.


End file.
